stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
YouTube News
YouTube News is the fictional news station that reports news and weather. The cast made an appearance in "Act I Part 2" of Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie. It is also the focus of the spin-off YouTube News - Mario and Wario for President. Crew Rich Alvarez Alvarez is the main anchor for YouTube News who doesn't fool around and hates Chris Muller's weather reports. In one episode, Alvarez quit his job, leaving Matt Provencal as the main anchor to replace him; however, after finding out that he needed a job, he replaced the random bum. The next episode had Alvarez promoted to weather man (a position that he hated), with Muller being co-anchor. In the episode after that, Alvarez managed to convince his boss Richard Michael Alvarez to give him back his anchor position. During their time in the fancy studio, Alvarez was shown ripping up and eating dollars in his rage. Matt Provencal Provencal is the co-anchor for YouTube News. He assists Rich Alvarez with the news and at the beginning of every broadcast likes to give himself an alternative name (usually humorous and connected to the subject matter one way or another), but ends his introductions by saying, "But you can call me Matt." There is a thermal beard clause in the YouTube News contract that says you can't have a beard and Provencal violated that clause by growing a beard and was replaced by Austin Stevenson for a short while before returning. Chris Muller Muller is the weather man on YouTube News and always gives weather reports that are pointless, or contradicts itself (e.g. it is a very hot day and I think we can expect snow later). Rich Alvarez usually dreads the weather with Muller. In one episode, he got revenge by tying up and gagging the rest of the crew and making YouTube News into Chris Muller News (where it is all about Muller), which is dedicated to him entirely and also completely starring him. When Alvarez became weather man after he quit his anchor position, Muller was made co-anchor until the next episode where he became weather man again. He once refused to report the weather when Alvarez said that being impaled on spikes is a gentle spring breeze compared to weather with Muller and also replaced Dane Cook as reporter when Cook was absent. Apparently, the reason Alvarez hates Muller is because he gave him Cinderella 3 when he wanted the whole of Season One of Stupid Mario Brothers on DVD for his birthday, despite it breaking copyright infringement. Dane Cook Cook is the reporter on YouTube News that reports news and interviews people. In the Halloween episode, Cook was absent as he didn't show up for work and was replaced by Chris Muller. He was absent for 4 months until the Toy Story 3 episode where he explained he was kidnapped, beaten with a left shoe, and barely escaped with his life using only his tie and a box of crayons. He also said a film was going to be made about it. Due to Rich Alvarez and Cook splitting, he won't appear in future installments. Julian Petruzzelli Petruzzelli was the side officer for YouTube News that reported Mario, Luigi, and Peach's arrest in Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie. He, in one episode created his own news show called Internet Action News and got everyone except Rich Alvarez on his show. Petruzzelli was last seen in Dane Cook's position in YouTube News. Doug Orofino Orofino originally appeared as the sports announcer of YouTube News, where he would usually give a report of a sport event that already happened (except for the Fred episode, where he said that baseball was out and basketball was in). Due to him moving away, Orofino was dropped out. Austin Stevenson Stevenson temporarily replaced Matt Provencal as co-anchor for the "Michael Bay SUCKS!" episode. He acted idiotic and extremely emotional when discussing the subject matter. Random Bum The random bum on the street usually yells out that something sucks, usually related to the current report; except on the Mothers Day episode where he yelled "Mothers Day doesn't suck?", The Day The Earth Stood Still Episode where he was about to yell something but didn't in the end, the 'Banjo-Kazooie Nuts And Bolts' episode where he yelled "I don't play games!", the 'Disney Sequels' episode where he yelled "I hate Disney sequels!", the Harry Potter 6 episode where he yelled "Warner Brothers!", the Star Trek episode where he said calmly "May you live long and prosper." and in the Twilight: New Moon episode where he yelled "New Moon rocks!". In the Hannah Montana episode when The crew cuts the cameras to Newoldlittlebigtown. The town has been flooded because someone left the water running, and the bum screams "Water everywhere!" In the Directors episode, he bought the rights to the Halo Movie screaming, "Halo sucks!", but he later threw it in the bin (where it was found by M. Night Shyamalan). In the Richalvarez episode, he shouted, "Cheap Joke!". In the Chris Muller News episode, he couldn't say anything, because he was tied up and gagged by Chris earlier. He apparently has a British accent. He made a cameo in the episode A Huge Payne of Stupid Mario Brothers working for the Mafia. He runs out at Max Payne with a gun saying "Max Payne Sucks!" Payne then holds a gun to his head with the Bum saying "My Life Sucks!" and Payne then shoots him in the head killing him. Despite this, he returns to Youtube News with his position of saying everything sucks meaning his appearance in SMB is non canon to Youtube News (or its also possible that his appearances on Youtube News could had taken place before the events of A Huge Payne). He later cameos in the music video Mario's Princess is in Another Castle. He is played by Matt. Random Bum's real name is Reginald Chesterfield. Wiki Richie Wiki Richie is a character from a separate new show who appears to add his personal opinion on certain subjects, often rather reasonable and thought out. No one in YouTube News appears to like him, and he is played by Rich. Jackie Thompson Jackie made an appearance in a 2014 YouTube News in charge of celebrity gossip. In the Lego Movie report, she hijacked the show when Rich Alvarez, Chris Muller, and Matt Provencal left; making herself main anchor and having Donkey Kong and Wolfie be weatherman and co-anchor respectively. She has since become a permanent member of the YouTube News team. Wolfie the Coyote Wolfie the Coyote is a coyote puppet that Rich Alvarez purchased during his National Park Adventure. He replace Matt Provencal as co-anchor in the Lego Movie report, and appeared again in the Final Fantasy XIII 3 report. He is portrayed by Provencal. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong appeared in the Lego Movie report, replacing Chris Muller as weatherman. He appeared again in the Final Fantasy XIII 3 report. Role in The Movie After Mario, Luigi, and Peach's arrest, YouTube News reports on the incident, though adds a lot of false details to make it more exciting, such as Peach hitting the officers with a baseball bat. Chris also gives a false weather report, saying the weather will be a "combination of the weather in a Tim Burton movie and a Michael Bay movie: Overly cloudy with a chance of random explosions". Dane interviews the police officers who made the arrest. Julian then reports on Mario's release, thanks to Ash who acted as their defense attorney, having finished Pokemon Platinum early and proceeding to play Ace Attorney for 100 hours. With his new-found knowledge of being a lawyer, he was able to convince the judge that not foul play had occurred. Trivia * At one time, green screen was used to make YouTube News be set in a more realistic studio. However, the original studio was eventually brought back probably because of negative fan response. In the 3DS episode (the first one with the original studio back), Rich Alvarez said that they could no longer rent out the fancy studio because they ran out of money, so they moved back to his dining room (in reality, he was just too lazy to turn on the green screen). YouTube News was then filmed in front of a background similar to RayWilliamJohnson's show Equals Three ''(with Chris replacing Matt as co-anchor), before returning back to the original dining room set (with Matt as co-anchor again amd Chris back to the weather man position). * YouTube News briefly appeared in the RandumProd sketch ''Shtar Warsh. External links * Old Episodes Playlist * New Episodes Playlist Category:Characters Category:The Movie Category:Spin-Offs Category:Other Shows Category:YouTube News